


Stay

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [32]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, I swear this was supposed to be fluff, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Yusaku wished that things were easier.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 31: Free Day & Embrace





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Still haven't watched further than the first VRAINS episode. Not the length or the trope I wanted this to be, but yay I'm done! *falls over dead*

Yusaku woke up when he felt the mattress shift beneath him. He looked around, barely seeing the outline of the one laying next to him in the darkened room. But he didn't need to see to know who kissed his brow apologetically. Those lips were very familiar, as was the body that cuddled close to him. Though a strange smell clung to him despite the fact that he obviously just took a shower.

"Sorry for waking you," Judai mumbled. Some of his damp hair stuck to Yusaku's skin. 

"It's alright," Yusaku said, his voice heavy with sleep. "You're really here?" It felt so unreal to have Judai here after all this time. Though it hadn't even been a month this time. Definitely on the lower end of time spend apart.

"Yeah, I'm here." Judai pulled him closer. Easily fit them together like they've never been apart. 

It made Yusaku's heart twist even as he returned Judai's embrace. "Don't leave again," he said as if things were that easy. He wished they were. But Judai was the champion of the universe and Yusaku still operated as Playmaker when needed. Things were never going to be smooth sailing for them.

Judai chuckled and pecked him on the lips. "Not planning on it anytime soon."

It wasn't what he wanted to hear, but it certainly was the truth. Judai never planned to leave, but life just loved to pull them apart. It send Judai off to another fight and left Yusaku to await his return. He dreaded the day that Judai didn't come back.

"Good." 

Yusaku peppered Judai's face with kisses, letting some of his tension fade away with Judai's laughter. It wouldn't do him good to think of the what ifs when Judai was right where he wanted him. Next to him and still very much alive. There'd always be another time for that. 


End file.
